


Blue Eyes and Hazy Thoughts

by nayuki_writes



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alkaloid, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Undead, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayuki_writes/pseuds/nayuki_writes
Summary: Hiiro Amagi just wants to protect his best friend and maybe kiss him at some point. Aira Shiratori just wants things to actually make sense for once. Of course it never did with Hiiro. He was always so weird and annoying!
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira, Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki, Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Hiiro was always acting or was just in general pretty weird to Aira. That was just part of his country boy charm he figured. Hiiro was a lot more then just weird though. Aira had always found himself getting lost in those pretty blue eyes. He almost envied Hiiro and how handsome he was. Aira knew he was cute himself. That was no big secret or anything. Then again his whole unit was good looking in some way or another. He sighed knowing he shouldn’t be thinking about this now.

Aira had made the dumb decision to go to an Undead concert by himself. Koga and Adonis hooked him up after he fanboyed over them so much when he met them at the dorms. Koga took a slight liking to the little blonde and they ended up being casual friends even. The problem wasn’t that he was at an Undead concert. It was that he was totally being knocked around right now. He felt like he could cry. He should’ve bought Hiiro or Kohaku with him. He was way too naive coming here by himself.

Amidst the chaos he swore that someone had just poked his neck or something, Did someone just bite him?! “Oh my god gross!” He said pushing whoever had done it away and started to run out. He knew Undead had a cult following, but did they seriously think that Rei was a real vampire or something?! Aira felt kind of weak now. “Woah.. blurry..” Did someone drug him or something? He felt like he could take a nap on the floor, so when he hit the floor all of a sudden he did.

Hiiro had thought Aira was an angel. As soon as he saw him he wanted to protect him and become someone special to him. Proclaiming to be friends was just the start of how Hiiro would grow to adore Aira. They did get closer like he wanted. His unit was like his family really. Aira was just a bit more special to him. He wasn’t like a brother like Tatsumi and Mayoi were. Hiiro wanted to constantly make Aira happy. If he frowned then Hiiro felt the urge to fix that.

Hiiro had followed Aira to the concert. He didn’t really understand why Aira didn’t invite him to go anyway. Adonis had given him a ticket too when they met up to talk about meat and what not. (Hiiro and Adonis are both simple. What did you expect?) Hiiro didn’t want to get on Aira’s nerves as he has tended to do a lot lately. He couldn’t just sit by and do nothing. He swore to protect the little blonde no matter what after all.

Hiiro saw Aira pass out as a man was trailing him. The man had leaned down and licked Aira’s neck. Hiiro felt his body move on its own as he felt disgusted. The red head ran over to his best friend quicker then what should have been humanly possible and threw the man off of him. “He’s mine! Don’t touch him! Don’t even look at him!” Hiiro said picking Aira up and holding him in his arms. “What’s a little brat like you going to do about it? Hmm? You should respect your elders. Ya know?” The older looking man said darting toward Hiiro until he saw his icy blue eyes glaring at him. “Do you even know who you’re talking to?” Hiiro said baring his fangs and kicking the man down. “Prince Amagi..?! What the hell are you doing in the city?!” The man said groveling on the ground.

“That’s none of your concern. I happen to know the Sakumas well and asides from that you will not touch this one. Stop preying on the weak and innocent. You make me ashamed to be the same as you.” Hiiro said shoving his shoe into the man’s back. “Get out of my sight before I actually hurt you.” Hiiro said almost sadistically. It was truly a side of him few saw.

Hiiro sighed and looked at Aira’s neck. He felt kind of repulsed looking at what another child of the night had done to his Aira. It’s not like that one little bite was going to turn Aira or hurt him thankfully. Hiiro sighed of relief and took Aira back to his dorm. He shut the door to his room and held him close in his arms still. He had quite the decision to make. Rinne had already said a few times that he approved of his girlfriend-kun a few times, although Aira and Hiiro weren’t actually dating. Rinne was pretty much the highest ranking in his clan anyway. If his older brother approved then surely it would be okay. 

Hiiro wiped off Aira’s neck and wanted to reclaim Aira as his. He couldn’t leave what that nobody vampire did to Aira alone. The only problem is he never wanted to do this sort of thing behind Aira’s back. He wasn’t going to turn Aira or anything without Rinne’s blatant approval or Aira’s consent. If he didn’t claim Aira as his then whoever that nobody was would rightfully get to do whatever he wanted with Aira. That’s just the way these things worked and there was no way in hell Hiiro was going to let that happen!

“Aira.. I’m sorry about this. I’ll explain everything later.” He said laying the ash blonde down on his bed and hovering over his body. Hiiro lifted up Aira’s chin and bit over where the other vampire had bit Aira. Aira was very sweet, which Hiiro had been curious about for awhile honestly. He heard Aira groan and he pulled away slowly, kissing where he bit him and only then realizing that Aira was staring up at him blushing like crazy.

“Hiiro you stupid dummy! What are you even doing?! Where..? Wait um.. did you by chance find me at the Undead concert? D- Did we do scandalous stuff?! Hiiro I was like drugged or something! It’s not like I didn’t like whatever you were doing- Um wait! That’s not what I meant to say. At least kiss me or confess first! God Hiiro you’re so difficult! Stop looking at me like that..” Aira said covering up his face. He was super embarrassed. He did have a crush on Hiiro, but never thought in a million years Hiiro would ever find out or have mutual feelings.

“Ah I’m happy you’re awake. I did find you at the Undead concert. Some odd man was really close to you, so I hurt him and then took you back to my dorm. I have to tell you a few things.” He said ignoring the part about kissing and confessing for now. He would get to that if Aira actually accepted him. “Mmm.. you see that man was a vampire. He was probably going to take you somewhere and drain you. There are a lot of rules that go with it too, so in order to save you I had to make you mine instead. I didn’t like the idea of doing it without telling you, but I couldn’t stand to look at the bite mark on your neck. 

“Wait wait.. Hiiro what the hell are you talking about? Are you saying you’re a vampire?” He laughed and stopped only when he realized the red head was being serious. He touched his neck and felt where he bit. “Hiiro.. I’m kind of freaked out a little. Wh- what does it mean that you claimed me..?” He said staring up at him. 

Hiiro lifted Aira up into his arms and held the smaller teen in his lap. Aira didn’t seem to object to this. “It just means that no one is going to hurt you, because I’m always going to protect you just like I always do..” he said leaning a bit closer to Aira. “And that other stuff. If you wanted to kiss me I’d let you.” Hiiro said smiling all innocently like he usually did.

Aira was impressed that he was being romantic, until he blew it with that silly smile. “Hiiro- I swear to god, I have no idea why I like you so much..” Aira said sighing. That was a lie. He liked almost every aspect of Hiiro Amagi. Hiiro smiled and kissed Aira’s cheek. “Was that okay? I like you Aira. From now on allow me to stay by your side.” He said adoring the cute face Aira was making when he got flustered. 

“Y- you can kiss me whenever I guess! Was that a confession? That was very Hiiro-like.” He said blushing profusely and smiling. “Okay.. If that was a confession then yes! I want to be Hiiro’s boyfriend. Don’t go around claiming anyone else and wait Hiiro how old are you?! Oh my God are you like.. an old man?” Aira said confusing himself. “Wait.. wait am I vampire?” Hiiro laughed and shook his head. “You’re not a vampire.. and you don’t have to be one if you don’t want to. I’m sixteen of course. I’m going to stop aging in my twenties probably, but I’m around the same age as you. I’m very happy to have been born around the same time as you.” Hiiro said taking Aira up on that offer and kissing his cheek again. If Aira agreed- they’d literally have forever to take things slow anyway. Why rush something so precious?


	2. Chapter 2

“So.. why don’t you sparkle or turn to ash in the sun?” Aira said messing with his it’s-been-about-a-month boyfriend’s hair after one of Alkaloid’s practices. “Well- my clan is kind of special. The sun usually just makes vampires sleepy and lazy. Like you know the Sakumas right? They hate the daylight.” Hiiro said looking back at Aira. “Now my turn to ask things right?” Hiiro said tilting his head. 

“Yes Hiiro- The game is called twenty questions.” Aira said rolling his eyes and leaning his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Right- then what’s your favorite color?” Hiiro said with the most innocent looking face. “Oh blue!” Aira said as he was always staring at Hiiro’s eyes anyway. It had to be blue. They were way too pretty honestly. “Okay okay- now um.. so like why does it feel nice when you bite me?” the ash blonde said flushing red. That was kind of embarrassing to admit, but since Hiiro claimed him and all he had bitten Aira quite a few times when they would mess around. They were teenagers after all. They weren’t really too far along in their relationship yet. The farthest they got to was soft make out sessions and cuddling.

Hiiro was surprisingly a really good boyfriend. Aira was pretty spoiled with him really. After Hiiro claimed him and they started dating, a lot of random people would stare. He wondered if vampires could just sense other ones. He’d be sure to ask maybe later. 

Hiiro smiled a little bit and decided he wanted to tease Aira. “Oh- it is nothing special. Maybe Aira is just sensitive there.” He lied and watched his boyfriend’s face contort and flush red. “Hiiro nah uh! You’re not fooling me with that dumb smile of yours. When I first got bit by whoever I totally passed out.. so.. I mean I do like it, if it’s you..” he said grabbing his jacket and smacking Hiiro with it. The red head just laughed and got up from the spot they were sitting in the practice room. Tatsumi and Mayoi had already left and Hiiro and Aira were kind of suspicious of them, but they really couldn’t say anything. 

“Well- I was just joking Aira. Don’t be so shy.” Hiiro said pinching Aira’s cheeks after Aira got up as well. “The thing is, I guess the effect varies from clan to clan. Nii-Chan and I kind of have a sort of seducing effect when we feed or bite someone. I believe the Sakumas do the same sort of thing. Lower ranked families and accidents usually have a bad adverse effect, like what you experienced when you passed out, but don’t worry Aira! No one is gonna touch you, unless it’s me!” Hiiro yelled as if they weren’t in public. Aira covered up his mouth and flicked his forehead. “Hiiro shut up or all of ES is gonna hear you! Not everyone needs to know we’re dating. We’re idols too you know?” The shorter said fuming. Of course he couldn’t stay mad with that damn cute smile and those pretty blue eyes of Hiiro’s.

“I’m sorry Aira. I just got excited.” He giggled and grabbed the ash blonde’s hand. They had held hands even before going out, so Aira approved of it for now. “Are you excited for tonight?” Hiiro said a little bit giddier then usual. “Mmm..? I wouldn’t say excited, but I’m interested in this ‘banquet’ of yours.. Although you better not bite anyone but me. I’ll consider it cheating.” Aira said pouting. “It’s not like that silly. I don’t want anyone, but you anyway. It’s really just a banquet and well.. maybe some other stuff, but that’s more of Sakuma Senpai and Nii-Chan’s business. I don’t usually get involved with the turf wars and stuff. Ah.. I actually want to show you off too you know? Humans claimed by vampires will be there as well. You would actually be surprised.. Like you’ll definitely know some people there for sure. Everyone is going to be so jealous of you though!” Hiiro said blushing ever so slightly.

“Jealous..? Of me..?” Aira sighed and squeezed Hiiro’s hand as they got back to Hiiro’s dorm. “Why would anyone be jealous of me? I’m just a little bit cute.. I’m not all that naturally talented or anything like you or Tattsun-Senpai. Actually- I’m definitely the weakest in our unit. I mean.. look at me. I’m really short and stupidly little.” Aira said staring at anywhere but Hiiro. He hated when he got this way, but it happened sometimes. Aira might have had a minor inferiority complex. It didn’t seem uncommon in the idol industry as he had heard others such as Mao Isara having one at some point too.

Hiiro hated that Aira didn’t see what he saw when he looked at him. “I don’t get what you mean. I think you’re rather pretty.. and maybe you don’t like that because you’re a guy, but I’m well aware that you’re a guy too. I love so many things about you. I’ve always thought highly of you. You’re an expert about everything involving idols. Listening to you fanboy and get giddy makes me really happy. Your smile means the whole world to me. I mean I get it Aira. If you can’t love yourself, then I’ll try my hardest to make up for it.” Hiiro said taking both of Aira’s hands and stopping in front of Hiiro’s bed.

Aira wanted to believe Hiiro and maybe he believed that’s what Hiiro actually thought about him too, but he just sighed and looked up at him on the verge of tears. “It’s hard to like everything about myself.. Hiiro you’re so.. not wrong, but it’s just not easy. Okay? I’m sorry I didn’t want to kill the mood. I’m happy you invited me.. okay? Let’s have fun tonight.” Aira said smiling up at Hiiro. 

“Well alright- Let’s have fun and not worry for a little bit.” Hiiro said sitting down and pulling Aira onto his lap. “Don’t look all sad smiling like that.” Hiiro said pushing a piece of Aira’s hair out of face. “I think you’re the hardest working and the most deserving person in our group to be an idol.” Hiiro said kissing Aira’s forehead and taking off both of their jackets.

Aira was pretty sure Hiiro wanted to bite him by the gestures he was making. Aira didn’t mind and it’s not like he didn’t enjoy this sort of thing. Whenever Hiiro bit him both of them benefitted from it. Hiiro didn’t have to go out of his way to feed off of someone and Aira got a sort of high from it. “You can go ahead Hiiro. I know you want to bite me.” Aira said crawling off of Hiiro and laying back on Hiiro’s bed. He took the collar of his shirt and pulled it down to expose his neck. This was still a bit embarrassing to him. His cheeks flushed red as soon as he saw his boyfriend practically crawling on top of him.

Hiiro laid on top of Aira without pushing his full weight on him. He licked the shorter teen’s neck and kissed where he usually bit Aira. He tried to bite him in the same place as he didn’t want to ruin or bruise a lot of Aira’s pretty complexion. Aira gasped and wrapped his arms around Hiiro’s sides. The ash blonde was smiling faintly and blushing like crazy. Hiiro pulled away slowly and shifted his gaze to Aira’s face. He leaned down and kissed his lips gently at first. Surprisingly, Aira was the one to initiate further affections. He slid his hands up Hiiro’s shirt and felt him up. Aira traced the red head’s abs and then wrapped his arms just under his arms again.

This sort of thing was new to the both of them in all honesty. The way Aira was being somewhat needy was making Hiiro aware that he was a teenage guy as well. Hiiro had always had this sort of innocence and naiveness in his image. Aira did to an extent too. The red head was getting very curious though. He started to let his hands wander too. He slid his hands down Aira’s sides as they made out and grabbed one of his thighs. Aira wasn’t expecting that and moaned out lowly. He flushed red and pulled away. “Hiiro! That’s.. that place.. I think it’s um! sensitive.. I’m sorry. I’m just.. really embarrassed is all. I didn’t think you’d do that.” Aira said covering up his face.

“It’s okay. Remember I said I’d stop if you’d want. I’d never want to make you uncomfortable, because I really do love you Aira.” Hiiro said with the most innocent seeming smile. Hiiro gently moved Aira’s hands away from his face. “You.. You’re so.. nice and embarrassing. You’re such an idiot.. but I guess I am too, because I’m falling in love with you too.” Aira said smiling nervously as his face probably matched Hiiro’s hair now. “I mean.. Hiiro I.. I love you.. and I liked it, so feel free to do that another time, but right now I wanna shower and get ready for the banquet.” Aira said sliding away from Hiiro. Hiiro got up and pulled Aira into a hug. “That’s a good idea. I’ll come get you from your dorm in a little bit.” the red head said kissing Aira’s forehead. “Okay- I’ll see you then Hiiro.” the ash blonde said attempting to kiss Hiiro’s cheek and leaving. Tonight would either be amazing, troubling, or both Hiiro figured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely have some conflict- and a few characters are going to pop up for sure. I hope you guys are okay with Ritsumao and Rei x Kaoru. I don’t know if Hiiro and Aira will ever get ‘far.’ I might just leave things as implied if it happens. Thank you for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic since converting from the cringe that is Wattpad. I love Alkaloid and Hiiai doesn’t have a lot of content, so I’ll keep posting this story till I come up with an ending.


End file.
